


Brothers on the hunt

by aSoulsRain



Category: Major Crimes, Revolution - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSoulsRain/pseuds/aSoulsRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins out for blood and everything else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers on the hunt

Miles sat at the café, sipping bitter coffee. He'd rather have whiskey but he was being polite. Two years since the lights came back on and the world pretty much resumed where it left off. Charlie was safe though, tucked away in the Rockies where she felt the most comfortable. Every so often he would get a mistyped text message from her and he'd smile. 

A black car pulled up in front of him. Philip. And only two hours late. It was still odd that Bass never knew about Philip, but the boys parents had split, taking one of each twin and raising them on different continents. Him being raised by a neglectful father. Dick. Miles never talked about Philip, didn't know he had a twin till he was seven.

Philip emerged from the car, immensely pleased with himself and looked around. Idiot cops would never find him here, amongst the hustle and bustle of the city. Monte Carlo had rebuilt very well. It was twinkly, full of people and a perfect place to plan. He paid the driver and walked to the table.

"Dick." They said in unison, acknowledging each other. 

A waitress came up to the table and stopped, her head bobbing between the mirror images. She blinked and softly shook her head, chestnut curls swaying softly. 

"For you sir?" She asked in a breathy accent. A flush crept up her cheeks and her mouth parted involuntarily.

Philip smiled. "What he's having," he said, pointing to Miles' cup. The woman only nodded.  
"What's your name?"

"Mariela." Miles studied her. She was… interesting. Full lips, high cheekbones, green eyes, full enough for a good handful breasts, gentle curve of hips. She was healthy, full and felt himself stir. He glanced at Philip and knew he was thinking the same thing. They usually did.

Mariela excused herself and walked back as smoothly as she could. She leaned against the inside door and closed her eyes. Holy fuck there were two of them! Both brown eyed, edgy, hard, black hair- one smooth, one rough and both sexy as all living hell. She felt dizzy, overheated. They were dangerous. She had only been in this city for a few months and had seen her share of men stop in the café but these two…? She fixed the smooth one's coffee with shaky hands but couldn't bring herself to take it out, instead asking a coworker to deliver it and excused herself to the back room. She grabbed her purse, made some excuse to her boss and fled.

Philip smiled at the old woman who delivered his coffee and looked around for the waitress. 

"You scared her off." Miles murmured. 

"Wasn't me, you did it. You look like death, really. Clean up and you'd get laid once in a while."

Miles extended one finger in Philips direction. "Back door?" He said, rising.

"Typical," Philip said. Miles glared at him as they walked around to the back of the building in time to see brown curls trailing around the corner. They both walked silently, watching the curls and hips sway down the street.

 

As she walked, she chided herself for running but couldn't dismiss the danger she felt from both men emanating off them, twisting down into her core, turning it into pure lust. She had flirted with the first one a bit but not the second. TWINS! She let herself into her apartment and bolted the door behind her.

Miles lit up, watching the window. Philip paced quickly. It had been an hour and both were feeling tricky. The light in the window flicked off and they moved as one across the street, up the stairs once Philip checked the mailboxes, found the apartment number and waited as Miles "let" them in.

Mariela was having the most delicious dream. Black hair, brown eyes, lips touching her, caressing her and she moaned and rolled over. At least she tried to. She woke with a start to find her hands tied to the headboard rails and two dark figures standing at the end of the bed. 

A hand clapped over her mouth as she tried to scream and she flinched when hard weight crushed her to the bed. She hadn't seen him move. When his face came into focus she jerked violently against him. Another movement and the lamp flicked on, making her blink.

The smooth one stood by her bed, head cocked with a half smile. Her eyes flicked over to the rough one. "Don't scream." He whispered above her. She shook her head yes as best she could considering his hand had her head pushed hard into the pillow. 

"Shall we?" They asked each other. The rough one moved away, covers came off her, cool air hitting her naked skin. 

"What the fuck?!" She said softly. She was nude. Miles smiled and moved to the end of the bed at her feet. He pulled off his shirt, boots, and unzipped his jeans. He crawled up on the bed, spreading her legs. Miles ran his lips along her right calf, stubble grazing sensitive skin. The light flicked off and she heard more clothes hit the floor. The bed dipped by her ribs. Holy shit they were going to rape her!!

"Nononononooo!!!" She begged quietly, squirming against the rough one at her legs, only to find her ankles pinned hard and fingers jerk her chin over.

"You're going to beg us," a voice said.

"Please don't kill me." She whimpered, tears sliding down her cheeks. 

The one by her head -the smooth one- chuckled but the other one asked, "Are you going to kill her?"

The one at her feet let go of her ankles, sliding his hands up to her inner thighs, pushing them apart. "Don't know. Haven't decided yet," was the answer by her head. 

Mariela stiffened, waiting for the worst. What she felt instead slide up on either side of her were two hard warm naked bodies. Lips on her arms, legs trapping her, making her open to them. Lips trailed up to her neck, nibbling her, teasing her and despite being scared shitless she felt her body respond, move, liquefy. They were going to fuck her. Then kill her. Fine, she was trapped but she sure as hell going to enjoy both of them as best she could.

She sighed and arched her back, hearing a chuckle. "That's better." Lips found hers on the left, kissing her gently then leaving her. Lips from the right found hers, claiming hers. Hot, hard, hungry. She pushed her head up to him and opened her mouth. Tongues clashed. He tasted like coffee, cigarettes, male. This was the rough one kissing her. Miles rubbed his cock on her thigh, enjoying the warm flesh of her. Philip moved to her breast, sucking the nipple in deep. He didn't like kissing but he did like playing. He slid his hand to other breast, kneading it, pushing her nipple between his fingers and pulling gently.

Mariela whimpered into Miles' mouth, wiggling beneath them. Damn, Twins were going to fuck her. The flicker of an incestuous thing zipped through her head but fled the instant Miles' hand cupped her sex, mashing the heel of his palm against her clit. She jerked and came instantly, pushing on his hand, riding it, gasping for air as he let go of her mouth. She felt another hand come down on top and push harder. 

"Fuck!" She gasped as she writhed against both of them, pulling hard on the ropes, needing to touch them. The second hand slid three fingers inside her, thumping rhythmically against her pelvic bone. He wasn't gentle but she didn't want him to be. She bucked her hips on both hands and rode them, orgasming, gasping, whimpering. Lips clamped on each nipple, biting hard. Mariela groaned loudly, on overload and came again, soaking their hands. Her brain shut down on her. 

"Fuck me," she whispered into the air. "Pleaseeee." She begged them. 

"Told you she would," Philip said around a nipple and bit it again. She jerked and cried out. Miles moved over her, placing his cock at her sex and sank in deep. He took her over, kissing her hard, deep, flexing his hips to get his cock fully inside. She groaned impatiently but happily. He was fucking huge! She felt every ripple of him, head pulsing, rubbing across her gspot making her shiver. He was hot, hard, and groaned when he hit bottom. Then he started to fuck her, slowly, enjoying how tight she was, gripping him, milking him. He let go of her mouth, slid down to her neck. 

She didn't even think of where the other male had gone to till she felt fingers on her chin, moving her face to face with the fullest cock she had ever seen. 

"Open." Philip commanded. She opened her mouth and flicked her tongue along the head. He pushed into her mouth bit by bit letting her get used to his size. Her mind reeled. Twins with dangerous eyes, looks, bodies, fucking her. Philip worked his cock into her mouth, pulling back to let her breathe before he pushed all the way in, making her take his length, cutting off her airway. He let his head fall back, enjoying the feel of throat muscles working him over, feeling her struggle to breathe, survive but please him at the same time. 

Miles stepped up his pace and pounded into her, biting her neck softly, soft, hard, harder, harder. 

Mariela felt herself blackout then air filled her lungs. She gasped, struggling to breathe, throat muscles screaming. Oh fuck she was going to die on an orgasm, but somewhere deep within her she didn't mind. There were worse ways to go.

Cold air hit her suddenly as the men moved away from her, leaving her empty, wanting. Hands repositioning her on her side, her own still bound above her head but looser now. One lifted her leg and pushed deep inside her sex, making her moan. She needed to be filled, wrapping her leg around him. 

She felt the other one at her back. Philip coiled his fingers into her hair and jerked her head back. "Beg, you bitch."

Mariela sighed. "Fuck me, please oh please…." She trailed off. She felt hands on her ass, probing, kneading then a cockhead at the tiny pucker. She jerked but Philip jerked her head around to his. "Take it." He kissed her and pushed into her ass. Miles groaned, kneading her breast as he slowed, waiting on his brother.

Philip grunted and popped his head into her, making her flinch and grunt. He pushed slowly, she was ready for him, wet, wanting. He pushed till he was in balls deep, feeling his brothers cock moving and fell into rythym. As one pulled back, one pushed in, fucking her in both holes. 

Mariela gasped as she was fucked by the two hottest most dangerous men in the world, unable to move, unable to stop them, unable to do anything but cum on both of them over and over.

Miles kissed her softly, Philip bit her neck. The sensation of pleasure/pain was too much as she climaxed, screaming in release. They pounded her faster, grunting. Her head dropped as she came close to passing out and felt them crush her between them but she didn't care. She opened one eye to see a kiss pass between them and she whimpered. They brought their kiss to her lips, three tongues dancing as they fucked her as hard as they could. 

Suddenly both pulled back and grunted as they came, spilling inside her, filling her, cramming their cocks deep into her holes forcing her to take them both and she smiled to herself. She climaxed on both, squeezing their cocks hard then collapsing.

They lay still for a moment, two mouths panting on her neck, ear.

After a moment Miles lifted his head. "Do you remember those bunny battery commercials?"

"You mean the ones that said they just keep going and going and going?" Philip replied.

"That's the one." Mariela finally registered what they were saying and shook her head slowly.

"Nonono… just kill me know. I can't do that again."

Miles moved her head, making her open her eyes. "We're not gonna kill you. But you are going to do us again. Got it?" His fingers tightened on her throat.

She swallowed loudly. "Yes daddies." Was her only reply. She heard them chuckle and…

Woke up to daylight streaming into her bedroom. She was covered in a blanket and hurt in every bone, muscle. She gingerly touched her body, feeling dried cum all over her. Her throat, ass and pussy ached. She looked around to see if they were still here but guess they had left at some point early in the morning. She slowly made her way out of bed, noting the circle of rope burn on wrists, walked naked, cum covered to her front door, finding it locked with a note at eye level.

"Tonight. Be ready. We're taking more." 

Mariela sighed and closed her eyes. Dear God, what had she done?...


End file.
